Truth or Dare - edited
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: This is spatterson's truth or dare story with some revisions/reimaginings. I got so many ideas from the questions I just had to write my own versions of some of the chapters. More edited chapters to come! No disrespect intended to anyone!
1. Chapter 1

_This is an edited version of the story that spatterson started (with her permission, of course). I kept a few lines in the original chapter so as to make it work with my ideas. Couldn't help imagining what could've been in this chapter. I hope this works out OK!_

* * *

Sleeping Beauty Truth or Dare Chapter 46

"Welcome to... to... hmm... Chapter... 46?" Fauna greeted the audience with a smile. She furrowed her brow as if trying to remember something important.

"Chapter 46?" asked King Stefan. "Didn't we just get here?" Stefan rubbed his temples, his face wincing as if he were pain.

Everyone seemed to be rubbing their heads as if overcome by a sudden onset of a migraine.

"Where are we?" asked Aurora.

"This stage... it looks so strange, yet so familiar," Leah remarked. "And there's an audience staring at us."

"That computer..." Maleficent began, starting towards the computer located in the corner of the stage. "I believe it is our duty to read whatever is on that computer..."

"... and do whatever it says to do... or answer any questions that are directed to us," Merryweather finished.

"I believe we've all done this before," King Hubert said. "But who's in charge around here?"

"That would be me," a dark voice reverberated through the stage. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am AmusingAnomaly. I command each of your fates as I see fit."

"OK, but wasn't there another person writing the story?" Flora asked.

"I suppose we just got whisked away into another realm," reasoned Leah.

"Well I don't trust this writer one bit," Merryweather said. "I think they're up to no good."

"Now you hear me, AmusingAnomaly," Maleficent cried out. "Only I decide my fate. You have no control over me, the things that happen to me or anything else! I shall smite you if you ever show your face!"

"Fine. I'll leave myself out of this."

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she glided over to the computer to read the following guest reviews and PMs. "The first is from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:

"_Thanks Sarah for letting us stay :)"_

"What? Sarah? Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?" Maleficent turned about to see two ponies hovering a short distance away. "Oh, I remember everything now..." Maleficent saw that the others were snapping out of their amnesia it seemed, as they were no longer rubbing their heads and were actively engaging with one another.

"Silence!" Maleficent called out to them all. Everyone stopped jabbering and looked to the imposing fairy. "Now. Let's get on with the show! Our next message comes from Mlp fan 123:

"_Dear Maleficent and Aurora, I dare you to sing 'This Day Aria.'_

Maleficent buried her face in her hands and Aurora smiled radiantly. "Oh I just love to sing! I'm going to find out what that song is and sing it as best I can!" Aurora said. She got up and searched for the song on the internet, gave the song a one over and then smiled at the cast sitting behind her.

"Show them what my gift can do, Aurora!" Fauna said smiling widely.

Aurora cleared her throat and looked at Maleficent.

"Well then, go on," Maleficent drawled.

Aurora twirled around and began to sing, her beautiful voice carrying through the hall. She finished the song with a curtsey to the audience as they applauded. She then sat herself back on the chair.

"_Can we ask Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy questions?"_

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were they?" Maleficent asked more to herself. "Hmm, I do wonder how you'll ask them questions when they're about to die in a fire!" Maleficent said with a wicked laugh. "Behold!" Immediately a pit of fire appeared with both ponies dangling from a rope above it. "Now, the next questions are from supersayana:

_Fairies, What do you eat?_

"Well, we've been eating berries for 16 years," Merryweather said. "We've had berry pies, berry pancakes, berry milkshakes; we so love our berries."

"But when we're not eating berries, we secretly hire a chef to cook all our meals," Flora replied.

"Oh he was so amazing," Fauna remarked. "He made us so many things! Vegetable stew, vegetable lasagna, and the most tasty berry and nut mix anyone has ever tasted!"

"What? You kept that from me for sixteen years? You didn't do any of your own cooking?" Aurora asked.

"Nope. Well there was this one time when I tried to make your birthday cake..." Fauna reminisced.

"And it was wonderful..." Aurora said, though her expression still spoke suspicion. "Did the chef make all those birthday confections as well?"

"Well, technically, we did make everything for your birthday. We just used magic instead," Fauna confessed.

"That's enough of that!" Flora replied. "So to answer your question we ate lots of good, healthy treats and meals courtesy of our chef!"

Phillip seemed to want to say something. Maybe it was the dangling ponies about to burn to their deaths. Or maybe... it was something else.

_Leah, Go to a heavy metal concert._

Queen Leah was surprised to have a ticket appear in her hands with Megadeth printed at the top. "A heavy metal concert? Megadeth? Well OK."

Leah got up and left the stage. A limousine was waiting for her outside. She stepped into and it was taken to where Megadeth was playing just a few blocks away.

Meanwhile, back at the stage, the cast was about to hear their next command. Maleficent decided to read the next one silently.

_Maleficent, I dare you to scare the fairies in a funny way._

"Scare the fairies in a funny way, hmm? Funny is so subjective... I suppose then I shall scare them in a way I find funny." Maleficent waved her staff and created three bowls of porridge with berries on top. They hovered over to where the fairies sat. "Fairies! Please accept these bowls of porridge as my apology for everything I've done to you."

Merryweather was suspicious. "Is this another one of your witch's tricks? I don't trust you one bit!"

"Come now, Merryweather," Fauna said as she eagerly took her bowl of porridge. "I think Maleficent just turned over a new leaf!"

"Well, thank you very much Maleficent." Flora politely took her bowl of porridge and began eating it, savouring the taste of berries, oatmeal and... was that dirt?

"Oh sweet heavens!" Flora cried as she dropped her bowl of porridge, shattering it on the floor. Worms began to squirm on the floor where the bowl had dropped.

The other two fairies screamed as they too dropped their bowl of worms onto the stage. Maleficent cackled at this and made the bowls and worms vanish.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Merryweather spat.

"What was the message you read on the computer? Flora asked. "Did they command you to do something vile to us?"

"But of course!" Maleficent said still chuckling. "The next is from Alice1234567890

_Merryweather- sorry you lost the race against Rainbow Dash._

Merryweather shrugged. "Well, I would have won if I was allowed to use magic. Stupid Rainbow Dash …"

"Speaking of which we need to save them!" Flora said. "Goodness me! They're about to be burned!"

The fairies flew over to where the ponies were dangling and cut the ropes binding them. They were safely whisked away to the back of the stage where a magical stable was conjured.

"Hey don't leave us here!" one of the ponies quipped.

"It's for your own good!" Flora replied as she followed the other two to their seats.

Maleficent cleared her throat as she read the next message. "The next is from Magikoopa981:

_I dare Maleficent's goons to put sneezing powder in her drink when she's not looking_

"Well, now. Not a very good dare, is it? I'm going to be expecting that to happen at any time. It won't be easy pulling the wool over my eyes." Maleficent slumped in her chair and took a sip of her cider. A tingling sensation ran down her throat and suddenly her nose began to itch. "Achoo!" she sneezed. "Achoo!" She began sneezing incessantly, covering her mouth in her long sleeves. "H-h-ACHOO! How did this happen?" Maleficent's sneezing stopped for a moment and stared at her minions with hatred. "You!" She pointed to one of her soldiers. "I always knew it would be you!"

"It wasn't me, Mistress! You have to understand -" the goblin thrusted his hands forward to try and stop his advancing Mistress. It was futile to argue though because Maleficent could clearly see one of his hands gripping a bottle with "Sneezing Powder" written upon it. "Ack! It wasn't me, I swear!"

"You will pay dearly – ACHOO – for your crime!" Maleficent aimed her staff at her follower and zapped him with a huge bolt of lightning. The soldier lay on the ground as he smoked and the smell of burned flesh filled the stage. To everyone's amazement the minion arose off the floor, his burns healed and scampered back to the crowd of soldiers. "Right... I cannot murder anyone while I'm here, it seems." Maleficent sighed as she read the next message.

_I dare Princess Aurora to touch another spinning wheel (assuming she's a bit afraid of them now...)_

Aurora gasped. "Touch a spinning wheel? Why, I wouldn't dare! Besides they've all been burned."

Maleficent laughed. "Foolish Aurora. You do realize I can make spinning wheels appear by magic? Observe." Maleficent whipped her staff forward, and stream of green fire shot out and landed upon the stage. When the flames dissipated a black spinning wheel stood before them.

Aurora remained seated as she stared bewildered at the spinning wheel. This looked familiar to her somehow and felt a sense of foreboding. Regardless she arose and slowly walked towards it.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!" Stefan called out.

"Relax Stefan, 'tis but a dare!" Maleficent casually replied.

Aurora neared the spinning wheel and was just about to put her hand upon it. Suddenly she stopped and turned toward Maleficent. "Do I touch the wheel or the spindle?"

"Touch the spindle," Maleficent replied, drumming her fingers together and smiling wryly. "Touch it I say!"

Aurora touched the spindle of the spinning wheel and fainted, but not before Flora conjured up a fluffy mattress to cushion her fall.

"YES I WON!" Maleficent cried.

"Maleficent!" scolded Flora. "You will bring her back – now!"

"This is a truth or dare show," reminded Maleficent, "the only way to bring her back is for someone in the audience to bring her back with a dare."

"But they didn't dare her to touch the spindle and faint!"

"She touched the spindle of the spinning wheel didn't she? How was anyone to know what would happen?"

"Very well," Flora said. She looked hopefully at the audience.

"Well I suppose that's all for today," Fauna said. "With Aurora incapacitated we will just have to postpone the show!"

"Aurora awakens," said AmusingAnomaly. Suddenly Aurora awakened and took her seat beside her parents.

"I thought you said you would stay out of this?!" Maleficent roared. "So stay out of it! Speak to me you anomaly!" But Maleficent's words fell on deaf ears as she went back to the computer to read the messages.

_I dare Maleficent to wear pink for a whole day_

A scowl appeared on Maleficent's face. To wear pink for a day is something she particularly dreaded. It disgusted her. The very thought of pink made her insides lurch. But to her dismay, Flora waved her wand and Maleficent's black and purple robes became pink. Her horns became a bright fuchsia, and her now princess-style gown was a stunning neon pink with white frills layering beneath it. Maleficent looked stunning, save for the scowl she wore upon her otherwise beautiful face.

"You can go to the ball with that dress, Maleficent!" Flora said. "You look gorgeous!"

"Yes, you look absolutely adorable!" Fauna said.

"Shut it you ninnies!"

"Yeah, people might even want to talk to you now!" Merryweather suggested.

"I'm sick of this," Maleficent growled.

"Well, we're all sick of your bad attitude," Merryweather retorted.

Maleficent glared at the three fairies before turning back to the computer. "The next is from Tree:

_Fairies, I dare you to do these magical things to Aurora. _

_1\. cover her in warts. _

_2\. make her super fat. _

_3\. give her mega stinky death F.A.R.T.S._

The fairies all gasped. "Uh, we can't do that."

"It was a dare you numskulls!" Maleficent growled. "Do it!"

"But we can only do _nice _things. It's not possible for us to do those things to her," reasoned Flora.

Instead, it was Maleficent who waved her staff and Aurora became as obese as a seal, as warty as a toad just as a loud flatulence escaped her. The cast covered their noses, waving their hands before them.

"How long do I have to be like this?" Aurora asked.

"It doesn't say." Maleficent hissed.

Aurora sighed as Maleficent read the next message.

"The next is from Amy Hobbs

_Maleficent, which of the three fairies do you hate the most and why? Also, describe yourself in three words. Aurora, describe yourself in three words."_

"I actually hate all of the fairies. But I'll say that I _hate_ Merryweather the most because she's a hot-headed nuisance!

"Three words that describe me? Impatient, Compulsive, Sadistic," Maleficent replied.

"Three words that describe me? Let me see." Aurora began to think. "Beautiful, talented, and royal." Aurora said finally.

"What is royal?" Maleficent questioned. "To describe your personality as royal... what does that mean?"

"Well it means that my mind is more royally adjusted than, say, yours. You don't have the capacity to understand what it means to be royal and do royal things and whatnot."

"That I do not, princess. That I do not." Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Well at least I'm beautiful too."

"You didn't say that in the three words that describe you," Merryweather said.

"I can describe myself in more than three words you cretin!" Maleficent shouted, striking Merryweather with lightning. "I'm more than just those three words! I'm magnificent! I'm unique! Morally dubious! Impulsive! I'm the most powerful fairy in the world!"

There was an awkward silence with everyone in the room as Maleficent's anger passed. Flora and Fauna went up to Merryweather and helped her up. Everyone in the room all stared at Maleficent.

"Are we done, Maleficent?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Maleficent replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty Truth or Dare Chapter... uh..." Fauna faltered.

"Bye for now," everyone called.

"Hey, where's Maleficent?" Flora asked.

"She's over there," Aurora answered.

Maleficent was standing in the corner, looking out the window.

Merryweather walked up to the wicked fairy. "Maleficent? Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Maleficent turned her gaze to the blue fairy. "Whatever."

"Maleficent, I'm sorry for being such an overly attentive prick," Merryweather said. "I suppose you can be beautiful too."

"Yes, indeed," Maleficent sighed. "I am beautiful though, wouldn't you say? I mean look at this beautiful pink dress!" Maleficent twirled around. "I believe I can get used to this."

Merryweather cringed.

An amused chuckle escaped Maleficent. "Look at me," she placed her finger below Merryweather's chin and gently made her gaze meet her yellow eyes."We don't need to be enemies in this story. It's not like how things were back in the day. So let's work together and try to be civil," Maleficent said.

Merryweather nodded. "I love you, Maleficent."

"And I you," Maleficent answered. "But only in this story."

The two laughed as the stage lights faded out and the curtain was closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another edited chapter with permission from spatterson. Enjoy!_

* * *

Truth or Dare Chapter 35

"Welcome to Truth or Dare Chapter ... Chapter ... hmmm... 35!" Fauna greeted the readers with a wide smile. The audience cheered and whistled.

"What? Chapter 35?" cried out Stefan. "What is going on here?"

"I think this is all a mix-up," said Merryweather. "There's no telling what this writer is going to do next! I knew we shouldn't have trusted them ..."

"It's OK everyone!" Fauna called out to the cast. "Let's just get on with the show!"

"But Leah hasn't returned from her heavy metal concert yet," said Stefan. "We must wait for her."

Soon enough Leah burst through the auditorium door. The audience began to cheer and applaud her arrival. A spotlight shone down on her as she came down the stairs to the stage. Her hair was frizzled, and she was beaming the whole way. She stood upon the stage, her hands making the "sign of the horns." As the audience calmed down, Leah took her seat.

"How was the concert, my dear?" Stefan asked.

"It was a most rocking time!" she answered, her voice barely a whisper.

"What was that?"

"IT WAS A MOST ROCKING TIME!" she answered slightly louder. "Rock on! Yeah!"

"Here, let me restore your voice dear," Flora said as she flicked her wand at the queen.

"Don't any of you dare misspell my name again!" warned Maleficent hissing like an angry cat or vampire as she walked up to the computer. "For I lothe misspelling!"

"You just misspelled _loathe..._" Merryweather said.

"Shut up!" Maleficent yelled. "How can you know I misspelled something that I said, anyway?"

Merryweather shrugged.

Maleficent took a deep breath and began to read the PMs. "The first is from **supersayana:**

**"_Maleficent, _**_**w**__**hy did you choose Hylian Mage to hang out?**_

"I chose Hylian Mage because he's both Hylian and a mage. It is most revered to be any of those things, you know. I should like to get better acquainted with those from Hyrule," she replied. "And now the next question:

**"_Three fairie_**_**s,**__** DO A BARREL ROLL!"**_

The three fairies were surprised to see three arwing fighter spaceships appear before them.

"What are we supposed to do with these contraptions?" Merryweather asked.

"Here I come!" said a voice. An anthropomorphic fox appeared wearing space gear and a headset.

"Well, if it isn't Fox McCloud," cooed one of the ponies from backstage. "Yoohoo! Fox! Over here!"

Fox ignored the calls from the ponies. "Now I hear you all need to learn to do a barrel roll! Well! Have no fear for I have the best instructor ever! Come on out Peppy!"

"Well now!" said Peppy, who turned out to be a stout humanoid hare wearing what looked like a space lab coat. "I guess we have some new recruits! Don't be shy! Go on! Get in those arwings!" Peppy pressed a button on a remote and the caps on the spaceships opened up. The fairies flew into the cockpits and awaited further instruction.

"Now you'll see you have some buttons in each of the ships! When you take off you're going to press the Z button or the R button twice! It's easy!"

"I don't know about this," Merryweather said as she put on her headset.

"Oh, this will be fun!" said Fauna, bringing down her harness and dawing the controls towards her.

"Come in fairies," Flora said over the speaker system. "Come in; do you read me?"

"Yes," the other two said.

"I believe we should be taking this outside," Maleficent struck her staff to the ground and instantly transported them in the bright, sunny afternoon. The cast found themselves in some lush green field, Fox and Peppy standing before the three fairies in the arwings.

"Great idea, Miss!" said Fox at Maleficent.

"Only an idiot would operate those spaceships indoors!" shot back the fairy.

"Hmm," said Fox as he folded his arms over his chest. "Peppy, if you please?"

"Right! Now turn on those arwings!"

The fairies pressed the big red ON button on the control panel and the ships began to vibrate. Soon the ships were rising into the air, the rocket boosters propelling the ships higher and higher.

"Now push the lever forward and you'll be flying!" Peppy communicated through the headsets. "Use the control stick to move up or down!"

The ships took off and over the field, mountains could be seen in the distance.

"I sure hope we don't hit those mountains," Merryweather said to the others.

"I think that's where we'll do a barrel roll," Fauna said. "Oh my goodness! Those look like other ships!"

"Get ready, guys!" Fox said over the speakers.

The enemy ships began to fire at the three fairies missing each time.

"Do a barrell roll!" Peppy said. "Do a barrel roll! Press R or Z twice!"

The fairies were panicking trying to find the R or Z buttons on the control panel. There were so many buttons, and not one of them looked like an R or Z.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"I see the C buttons, the A and B buttons ... where is the Z button?" Merryweather asked.

"Do a barrel roll!"

"It's below the control stick!" Flora said quickly as she pressed the Z button twice and the spaceship spun around very rapidly. The lasers from the enemy ships were deflected leaving no damage. Flora was especially dizzy after that and felt as though she would vomit. "There I did it! Can we land now?"

The other two were spinning around and around as lasers left the ships unfazed.

"I'm going to be sick," said Merryweather. "Get us out of here!"

"We need to defeat Andross! There he is now!" Fox said over the speakers. The fairies saw what they took to be Fox's ship fly just in front of them.

Rather than follow Fox, the fairies began making their way back to the others in the field. They made their descent in the middle of the open field where the cast was.

"Very good!" Aurora exclaimed. "Delightful!"

"Yes, most impressive," said Maleficent. "What's with that dismembered monkey head thing flying over there?"

"That's Andross!" said Peppy. "Don't worry, Fox can handle him."

"And if he can't," Maleficent said, "I suppose this Andross will have me to deal with."

"Thank you for your instruction, Peppy," said Flora.

"Yes, that was quite the experience," said Fauna.

"Call us back anytime," encouraged Peppy. The cast of Star Fox got back into the spaceships and took off, heading for Andross where Fox was doing battle.

With a crash of her staff, Maleficent transported them back to their stage where Maleficent was about to read the next message.

**"**_**Aurora**__**, **__**d**__**o a **__**'**__**KAMEHAMEHAAAA!**__**'**__** with your light powers."**_

Aurora didn't know what that was so she looked it up on the computer. It turned out to be from some televion show called Dragon Ball Z. Aurora studied the characters' movements intensely, following their stances and overall style. When she saw just two episodes, she felt ready. "OK I'll need a volunteer!"

"Choose me, O Princess!" Maleficent rose from her seat and readied her staff.

"Great!" Aurora smiled. "Now, take this Maleficent! Kaaaaameeeee... haaaameeee... HAAAAAAA!" Aurora yelled, but it was more like hitting a high note, as she released a powerful beam of light from the palms of her hands.

Maleficent struck her staff to the ground and shielded herself in a green orb, vaporizing the light attack off of it. "That was weak," Maleficent remarked. "You still have much yet to learn about those powers."

"I know," said Aurora, sulking**. **

_**All, **__**d**__**o you like Disneyland? And the "Kingdom Keepers" book series?**__"_

"We like Disneyland but not the Kingdom Keepers book series," everyone replied in unison, as if they rehearsed it, sounding like a group of automatons. Creepy. Suddenly everything turned back to normal.

"The next is from **minnas**

**_"_Maleficent if you were invited to the party what would you __****__have__****__ done?__**

**__Stefan if you could reverse time what would you __****__have__****__ done?__**

**__I dare Stefan and Leah to hug Maleficent.__**_"_

Maleficent smiled. "If I was invited to the party, I wouldn't have cursed Aurora. Instead I would have enjoyed myself immensely. Eating fine delicacies, sipping some cider (with NO sneezing powder in it!), and maybe share a dance or two with the king. Maybe I would even have given Aurora a special gift instead of that curse."

Stefan shrugged. "If I could reverse time, hmm let's see... I would try to make friends with everyone in the kingdom including Maleficent. It really is not fair we didn't invite her. Maybe that's why she has so much animosity towards us. We're sorry, Maleficent."

Maleficent nodded. "You shall invite me next time there's a party, Stefan. Do so and you'll have no regrets."

"Understood," Stefan said. "And now it seems we must ... hug you."

Neither Stefan, Leah nor Maleficent liked the sound of their dare, clearly as their faces flinched with discomfort. The thought of hugging the very embodiment of hate and evil made the two shudder. Despite this, both Stefan and Leah slowly creeped up to Maleficent and gave her a long, warm hug. A look of disgust crossed Maleficent's face as she shoved them off her.

"Only my fans in this story may hug me, not these despicable simpletons!" Maleficent sneered.

Stefan and Leah both cowered in fear.

"I am so sorry we got that dare, Maleficent! We shall never hug you ever again," said Stefan.

Leah concurred, "Yes, it would be a great dishonour to ever hug one as evil as yourself...again."

Maleficent glowered at Stefan and Leah before she continued reading the PMs. "The next is from **Hylian Mage**

**_"_Everyone, __****__w__****__hat is the thing that scares you the most?__**_"_

Maleficent shrugged. "There's really not much that scares me. But if I had to choose it would be the thought of others discovering my one weakness..."

"We're afraid of losing our jobs," the goons replied.

"Well, we're frightened of all that is evil. We stay far away from it," Flora said, speaking for the fairies, who all nodded in agreement.

"I fear economic collapse," Stefan said.

"I'm afraid my daughter is going to remain as ugly as she is right now for the rest of her life!" Leah said, letting out a sob. "I also ... am... afraid of leeches!"

Hubert spoke up. "I'm terrified of piranhas."

Phillip said, "I'm scared I'll never make love with Aurora because she's so ugly right now."

"HEY!" cried Aurora cried with disgust. "I thought you would love me no matter what!"

"Well..." Phillip began, at a loss. "So now what's the thing that scares you the most?"

"Hmph," was all Aurora said as she crossed her arms. "I guess I'm afraid I'll never love my husband again!"

"Hey!" cried Phillip. "I was only kidding. Besides the spell is only temporary, right? I mean, surely you won't stay like that forever?!"

Silence.

"Well, we'll just have to see how long this spell will last for then," Flora said. "I do hope my gift wasn't trumped by it..."

Maleficent laughed. "That was some dare Tree! Couldn't have wished for something better!"

"Quiet you!" Merryweather snapped. "We can't have the prince and princess bickering!"

"And why not?"

"It's going to disrupt the entire flow of the show!" Merryweather reasoned. "We'll have to find a way to turn her back to normal."

"Good luck with that," Maleficent scoffed. "Only I have the power to lift the spell. And frankly I like how Aurora looks right now."

"You know what? I agree." Everyone gasped. It was Aurora who spoke. "I want to see if I can be loved by my husband and everyone else looking like this. I'm going to show that I'm not just some pretty face! Or, _was _ a pretty face."

"Very well," Merryweather concurred. "We'll just have to see what happens."

"Is that all for today?" asked Stefan.

"Indeed. Chapter 35 ends here," Maleficent said. "Until next time."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauty Truth or Dare Chapter 52

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty Truth or Dare Chapter 52!" Fauna greeted the readers.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" cried Merryweather. "This is going too far! We've done Chapter 46, 35 and now we're on 52! What is going on?"

Fauna merely shrugged and then flew over to the computer to read the following truths or dares. "The first ones are from supersayana:

"_Maleficent, I dare you to go on a date with one of your goons."_

Maleficent sneered with disgust. "A date? With one of my minions? Please, you must be joking!" Maleficent pointed at her flock of goons. "These fools can't carry an intelligent conversation at all!"

"But Mistress," the goons whined, "we love yo-"

"No!" Maleficent interjected.

Merryweather sighed. "Maleficent, you are on a truth or dare show! Have some respect for the rules!"

Maleficent sighed. "Fine."

The goon she had previously zapped sauntered up to Maleficent, his hand extended as if willing to hold hers. Maleficent reluctantly grasped her tiny soldier's hand and they disappeared in a flash of flames.

"I wonder how their date is going to go," Aurora commented.

"I do hope the soldier doesn't do anything stupid," Flora commented.

"Maleficent may not be able to murder anyone here," Fauna said, "but wherever they went, it may be possible." She shuddered.

"Where would they go for their date?" Merryweather asked.

"Probably the bowels of He-"

"Stefan!" Leah cut off her husband, "that will be all."

"True enough, my dear," conceded Stefan. "Well let's be on with it, then!"

_Three fairies, turn Aurora beautiful again._

"What? Turn me beautiful again?" Aurora sounded disgusted. "Not now! I didn't have a chance to show off my amazing personality! Please, can we delay it?"

"But what about my – I mean – o_ur – _love-making?" Phillip said, hopefully.

"No! Not with a scumbag like you!"

The audience "oohed" at that and the stage fell silent.

"But Aurora -" Phillip tried to reason.

"Delay the dare!" Aurora said defiantly, holding up a hand to show her disapproval.

"If that's your wish," Flora said, sounding disappointed. "I'm not even sure we can lift the spell anyway. Maleficent did say that only she had the ability to do that."

"I suppose the dare really will have to be put off," Fauna agreed, too, sounding rather morose.

"Let's just hope Aurora gets to show off her amazing personality to the audience!" Merryweather chimed in. "We'll need some truths and dares for Aurora!"

_Phillip, I dare you to bite Maleficent. Remember she dug her fingernails in your arm and head in previous chapters?_

"What, that happened? Was I asleep? Well, even if she did do that, I don't think I should bite her," the prince said. "Biting one of my subjects is simply unbecoming, isn't that right, Mumzy?"

Leah looked apalled. "When have you ever called me _that_, Phillip?"

"Just now," he replied with a smile. "I rather like that name. Mumzy! Oh, delightful! Rather!"

Maleficent burst into hysterical laughter.

"Where did you come from?" Phillip asked, taken aback by her sudden arrival.

"From my date!" she snapped.

"That didn't last very long," Leah commented. "What happened?"

"Oh this and that... I ended up dumping him."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Leah.

"Things weren't working out so I dumped the idiot... in a dumpster... behind the restaurant."

"Will he be alright? Is he still alive?" Flora asked desperately.

Maleficent ignored her. "So I hear Phillip has some superiority complex... what's that you said about not wanting to bite one of your _subjects?_ You consider me your subject, Prince?"

"N-n-no," stammered Phillip, "merely... rather... innocuous banter... didn't mean any of it..."

"Seeing as I'm not your subject, do as the dare says and bite me! Go on you lousy prince! Bite me!" she held out her arm, the sleeve rolled up. "Do it! Be a man, Prince! I command -"

Phillip immediately bit down hard on Maleficent's arm making her cry out in pain. Green fire ran down her arm toward the prince's head and Phillip immediately backed off. "There I did it!" he cried out, and spat onto the stage. "That was so disgusting! I'll never do that again!" He sat back down upon the chair. "Nice try trying to get me with your fire."

"I almost had you too." Maleficent turned her attention to the bite which had broken through the skin. It healed rapidly with just a wave of her hand.

_Aurora, I dare you to fight against your parents with your magic._

Princess Aurora sighed. "You want me to hurt my parents? With magic? I-I don't really know if I can do that..."

"Come now, Princess Aurora. You do realize what they did to you?"

"They were protecting me from you!" Aurora shot back.

"They _lied_ to you. They forgot about you – not once checking up on you to see if you were all right. Am I right?"

Aurora began to ponder.

"She was with us!" Flora cried. "The king and queen trusted us to protect her! And... and..."

"You all failed!" Maleficent snapped. "I got to Aurora no matter what you fools did!"

"But... they tried so hard," Aurora reasoned, "to keep me safe."

"And it did not work. Tell me, Aurora, you still think well of your parents after what they did? All those years not knowing who you really were. Then suddenly you find yourself betrothed to someone you don't even know..."

A sob escaped Aurora and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I really did hate not knowing who I was. I felt so lost and empty inside."

"Aurora, my sweet daughter. We only did what we did out of love," Stefan reasoned. "We would have loved for you to grow up with us. Think of the things we sacrificed. We never got to hear your first word! Never taught you how to walk... we didn't teach you anything."

"Aurora you have to understand," Leah came in, "we love you very much and we're so glad to have you back with us. We never once forgot about you."

"Why didn't you come and find me?" asked Aurora.

"We couldn't risk it. Our disappearance would cause suspicion in the kingdom... Maleficent would have found out sooner."

"But she found out anyway!" Aurora said slightly angered. "I would've liked to know who my parents are sooner!" White energy began to build within her hands, getting larger by the second. "I would like to be able to choose my own partner and not be assigned one! Especially one I've come to dislike rather strongly!"

"Hey!" Phillip cried.

"Shut it!" Aurora exclaimed.

"But Aurora..." Stefan tried to reason, but was hit by a narrow beam of violet light, sending him flying backwards towards the hard brick wall at the side of the stage. A loud _crack_ was heard and some tumbling stage props.

"Aurora, listen to us! We love you," said Leah. But her attempts at reasoning with her daughter was all for naught, for a blue beam of light struck Leah in the chest and sent her flying sky-high, and then came crashing down on the ground... but not before Flora conjured up another fluffy mattress to cushion the queen's fall.

Stefan hobbled back to the stage, where he eased himself upon the chair, breathing heavily. The wind must have got knocked out of him.

Aurora was crying fully now. "I-I-I'm so sorry Mom and Dad. I didn't mean... I shouldn't have... this was all a mistake..."

"It's ... it's all right Aurora. I understand it was just a dare." Stefan seemed to be OK. Red, green and blue magic surrounded him and he appeared back to normal. The same occurred to Leah.

"Listen," Leah said. "I know it was just a dare... and I do forgive you for that... but you need to know this: what Maleficent said is not true. You are loved and we only did what we did because we wanted you to be well. It wouldn't be safe for you to live in the castle."

"I understand," conceded Aurora. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and sat back down upon the her chair.

Fauna began to read the next message. "Hmm... looks like we have a dare for Aurora! The next comes from Hylian Mage:

"_Aurora, I dare you to have tea with Loki and Darth Vader..."_

Princess Aurora sent the tea invitations to Darth Vader and Loki and set the date of the tea party the time of the next show.

"The next is from Guest:

"_I dare Maleficent to travel back in time and change the events of Sleeping Beauty and no one is allowed to stop her..."_

Maleficent smirked. "Very well."

"Maleficent, no!" cried Aurora.

Maleficent cackled. "You can't stop me, Aurora!"

"No! I won't let you! Take this: kaaaaameeeee... haaaaaameeee... HAAAAAAAA!" By the time it took for Aurora to unleash the kamehameha, Maleficent had already raised her staff and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

* * *

Preview of _A Dark and Stormy Life'_s future chapters!

"Your parents knew full well what kind of fairy I am. I'm evil by nature, and so I act accordingly. They brought me into your abode and so I gave you that gift. It shouldn't be me you're angry at, it should be your parents."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 48: Maleficent Is An Angry Butterfly

"Welcome to Chapter 48!" Fauna greeted the readers cheerfully, once again.

Merryweather slumped in her seat, her arms crossed. No one bothered to ask her why she seemed so upset.

Maleficent appeared in a flash of flames upon the stage to which the audience and cast gasped in shock.

Aurora stormed up to her, fists glowing white. "What did you do, Maleficent?"

"Oh, nothing much. You'll soon find out though," the dark fairy said as she made her way over to her seat, not taking her eyes off Aurora. "All in due time, Princess."

Aurora angrily sat back down upon her seat and awaited for the show to begin.

Flora flew over to the computer and read the following messages. "The first is from supersayana

_Hubert, in the last chapter I was daring you to jump into a pool full of tomatoes._

"No way!" Hubert exlaimed. "I don't remember being dared that at all! But if you insist I shall throw myself into a pool of tomatoes!" Hubert arose from his seat and stripped down into his pink polka dotted bathing shorts. The audience gasped as his rotund belly fell overtop his shorts. "Now I know what you're all thinking! Too much turkey legs and ham! Well I say boo you all! One should be content with their body enough to do something like this!" He said holding his gut up, puffing up his chest. He strode over to the front of the stage where a spotlight illuminated a small pool of tomatoes. He took in a deep breath and then jumped straight into the tomato pool, the juice spraying some of the audience members in the front row. Hubert laughed as he rolled around in the red fruits, grabbing some and tossing them into the unsuspecting audience. "Take that, you ruffians! No one gasps at the sight of ME with my shirt off!" After a while Hubert grew tired of his frollicking and was instantly transported back to his seat, donning his royal clothes once again.

_Fairies, do you know what The Elder Wand is?!_

"The Elder Wand?" Fauna asked. "That sounds familliar somehow..."

"That's not the all-powerful wand that an evil wizard once had, was it?" asked Merryweather.

"I believe it was," Flora said. "Who possessed it again?"

"Wasn't it Grimhilde?" Merryweather said, a chill runing through her body.

"No, that's that evil queen." Fauna furrowed her brow, scratching her chin. "It was some powerful wizard though..."

"What makes this wand so great?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, it just amplifies all your magical energies. If one has enough spells in their pocket they could become unstoppable," answered Flora.

Maleficent's eyes grew wide. "A wand that amplifies one's power... interesting..."

"Don't you get any ideas, Maleficent," said Merryweather. "You cause enough problems already!"

"Oh don't be silly! I wouldn't want to wield a mere wand anyway! This staff has enough power as it is!" She turned away, holding her chin in her hand, appearing to be deep in thought.

"_You_ know evil people, Maleficent! Who was it that had The Elder Wand last?" Fauna asked.

"I never heard of this wand before now. As for knowing other evil people, well, you should know this by now, but I like to keep well to myself. Whoever wielded it last is no friend of mine... not yet, anyway."

"Speaking of evil things," Fauna began, "

_Maleficent, are all the wicked fairies like you?"_

"No, of course not!" Maleficent answered, disdain in her voice. "All wicked fairies come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and can be found most anywhere in the world. Each usually has their own goals and dreams and preferences. Few are as powerful as me, though there is one other that may one day give me a run for my money."

"Really?" asked Leah. "Who would that be?"

"Why, she's right under your nose, Your Highness."

Everyone stared at Aurora, warty and fat as in previous chapters. She looked about at those staring at her. "What? I'm no evil fairy."

"Not just yet," Maleficent said. "Give it time and you may one day aspire to my greatness."

Aurora shuddered. "Never. I will never be like you."

"Aurora has _light _powers. There's no way she can ever become as evil as yourself." Stefan cleared his throat in conviction. "Let's be on with the truths or dares then, shall we?"

"The next is from Amy Hobbs

_Philip, what is your favorite color?_

"My favorite colour is Ultramarine."

_Stefan, if you could have any superpower, what would it be?_

"If I could have any superpower it would be the power of foresight. That way I would know what would happen before it happens and therefore can make any necesary preparations."

_Fauna, are you in any way related to faun from the tinker bell movies-if you are, that would be SO cool_

"No, Fawn and I are not related. She's an entirely different species of magic folk! A Neverland Pixie to be precise!"

_Merryweather, aside from Sleeping Beauty, what is your favorite movie?_

Merryweather replied, "I like Mary Poppins! To have to put up with such children takes a particular kind of person! And she does it so well, smiling the whole movie! The dancing and singing is all very wonderful, too."

_Queen Leah/ Queen Talia - if you were to prepare a royal banquet, what would be on the menu ( the others can help answer this)._

"A royal banquet? Well now that's something I haven't given a whole lot of thought to in a while. Let me see... Well, we would definitely begin with the appetizer. Stefan, do you remember what we typically have for appetizers?"

"Oh, yes. We would begin with some barley soup. In this soup we would have bits of cooked hare all chopped up, and some freshly chopped carrots from the garden. Saffron and ginger would give this soup a bit of spice!"

"And for our second course we would have turkey cooked in its own fat and flavoured with the most expensive exotic spices! Chicken pot pies would be served as well."

"Then we would bring out the freshly killed venison cooked with some _foreign_ spices!" Stefan said, smacking his lips. "And let's not forget the barrels of wine!"

"No doubt, no doubt," Hubert said, nodding with approval.

"And our fourth and final course would be berry gruel!" said Aurora. "I love berries!"

"You do indeed," Maleficent said, sneering.

_Flora, what is your favourite song?_

"My favourite song? Oh, I simply love the song Greensleeves by Francis Cutting! Such a sombre and melodious tune!"

_Maleficent: I dare you to turn into a pink butterfly and remain like that for 2 chapters and every time you say something mean to someone you have to stay like that for 5 more chapters.( same goes for if u zap someone)_

Maleficent's lips turned in a frown. "This ridiculousness has gone on long enough! I refuse to become a pink butterfly! I was wearing a pink dress not long ago! Why, I ask you, why?"

"Because you're on a truth or dare show, Maleficent," Merryweather stated blankly. "Now you must become a pink butterfly!" She flicked her wand at Maleficent, the magic spiralling around and around changing her into a beautiful pink butterfly. She appeared to be like a normal pink butterfly, with yellow and purple spots on its wings, except where a normal butterfly head would be, Maleficent's frowning face was there instead.

"I really don't want to do this," Maleficent said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow, what an ugly butterfly," Merryweather remarked.

"Do not -" Maleficent began, but stopped when Merryweather raised a brow at her. "No! I cannot go one hour in this form! It's preposterous!"

"Well, this is your dare and you'll just have to live with it."

"Can't you do something about my head?" Maleficent asked more calmly. "Really, my normal head on a butterfly's body?"

Merryweather smirked. "Nuh uh! This is how you're supposed to look as a butterfly. Just like how Aurora looks when she's all warty and fat!"

Maleficent continued to grumble under her breath.

_Maleficent and fairies: how did you come to exist - do you have parents? Were you born from laughter?_

"Now there's an interesting question," Maleficent said in her tiny butterfly voice. "Well, I don't remember much of my past. It's really all a blur."

"Were we born from laughter?" Flora said. "What an amusing idea! No, we were not born of laughter. We've lived for hundreds of years so our memories of our past is a bit hazy. I do remember spending a lot of time in the forest as a young fairy."

"Actually the true tale of our existence is rather dark," Fauna said. "I don't believe we should reveal it, though."

"You mean the fact we were born as humans but were transformed into fairies by the forest sprites?" Merryweather said.

"Yes, that one!" Flora reponded harshly. "No one needs to know that... but I guess they do now."

"OK, moving on!" Stefan said.

_I dare Aurora to tell a joke._

Aurora cleared her throat. She arose and made her way over to the computer to search for any jokes she could find on the internet. As she was about to type in the address bar, a notification directed her attention back to the truths or dares. "Ah! I have a good joke! This one comes from Guest:

"_I dare Aurora to become beautiful again (and she HAS to) and Philip is the one who gets all the ugly things that happened to Aurora done to him so that he is fat and warty. And they MUST do it."_

"Hahaha!" cried Phillip. "That's a funny joke, Aurora! Almost had me there!" Phillip laughed some more until he saw Aurora's derisive smile. "That's – that's not a joke?" He quivered. "Oh, my..."

Magic fell upon both Aurora and Phillip changing her back to normal and him into the ugly, fat and warty human he had so detested about his wife.  
"Nooo!" Phillip exclaimed as he turned over his now warty and sickly green hands. He felt his face, running his fingers down his cheeks as they shakily travelled down mountains and valleys of warts. "This is so wrong!"

"Ha! Now you'll know what it feels like!" Aurora said smugly. She threw her golden hair back as she strode back to her seat.

"The next is from Mrs. Katherine Data Pulaski

_I dare Queen Leah and Maleficent play croquet_

_ I also dare Flora Fauna and Merryweather play bocce ball with Aurora."_

"You know where a great place to play those games would be?" Fauna posed, "Wonderland! Let's all go there right now!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Merryweather remarked just as they were enveloped in green magic. The cast found themselves in a lush green field with many human-sized playing card croquet arches. A castle could be seen in the distance and tall hedges lined the field.

"Who dares enter my royal croquet field?" a booming female (was it female?) voice came.

"Oh it's just us," said Maleficent, as she flew up to the Queen of Hearts. "I, Maleficent the Mistress of All -"

"Oh, Maleficent!" The Queen laughed. "But you're just a harmless little butterfly! A weird looking one too! And who is with you?"

"Just my other castmates of this dreary truth or dare show."

"And I suppose you were dared to turn into such a frightening creature?" The Queen said, a huge smile etching upon her face.

"You are correct, Your Highness."

"Now are you all here becasue of a dare?" the Queen pressed on. "Were you dared to play croquet? With me?"

"Well, actually, Your Magesty," Queen Leah began, "It was just Maleficent and I who were dared to. But if you wish to join us I don't think that would be a problem."

"Not a problem? You arrive unannounced on my property and expect to use my croquet equipment without me? I would have each of your heads for trespassing!" The Queen began to fume. "But now that you're here I suppose I will join you in a croquet match!"

"How do you play?" Leah asked.

"Oh, you don't even know? Oh well, better for me!"

So off they went: Leah, Maleficent and the Queen of Hearts. You can imagine how this goes down.

"Well, I guess it's just us," Aurora said. "What was it are we to do now?"

And so the rest of the cast did play bocce ball. It was a rumpus filled with laughter and anguish. Aurora won the match when her ball got closest to the pallina every time. When the match was over everyone congratulated her on her win. It was magical.

"Is that it, Flora?" Stefan asked.

"Yes," Flora replied.

"See you all in Chapter ...49?" Fauna asked innocently.

"Why not?"retorted Merryweather.

* * *

A/N: The question about the fairies' existence was very challenging. Do any of you all have any other ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping Beauty Truth Or Dare Chapter 36

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 36," Fauna greeted the readers cheerfully.

"The first is from Master Tigeress

_Hey Maleficent I dare ya to take everyone to Jafar's home in **the next four chapters** and then I dare everyone to have fun with Genie! Maleficent I also dare you to have tea with all the princesses. Every – single – princess."_

Maleficent snarled at her first dare "Fine." The dark fairy raised her staff and crashed it upon the ground. Everyone was enveloped in green fire and was instantly teleported to Agrabah.

"OK, we're here," said Flora, looking around to see nothing but desert sand. Dunes rose high as a strong wind blew some off the tops in swirls. Some weird spider thing was cart-wheeling around and around. Aurora screamed at this as the spider passed the group by. Soon as the flik-flak spider disappeared, nothing else could be seen for some some distance.

"Look! There's the palace!" Fauna said as she pointed straight ahead to some huge bulbs rising off the horizon.

"Helllooooo, there!" A puff of blue smoke appeared, and a man in a ponytail and red sash stood before them. "Need to get to Agrabah, I take it?"

"Yes, indeed," said Maleficent.

"Why would you want to come here? Nothing interesting or magical happens," the blue man said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Maleficent.

She took the plants, a scowl riddling her face. The flowers began to wilt in her grasp. "We were dared to come here! This is not the kind of place I would have chosen to visit."

"Well come along then! Getting to Agrabah is a snap!" the man said with a snap of his fingers. Instantly they all were transported to the marketplace. Fruit and vegetable vendors lined each side of them. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the hot, stifling air.

"OK, now what?" Maleficent said. "There's nothing interesting here, and it's so hot!"

"Way ahead of you, Maleficent," Flora said with a flick of her wand. She and the others now donned their bathing suits and sun glasses. "Whoo! That's better! Now to see if there's a pool."

"Come by the palace!" the blue man said. "I'm sure you'll have a great time up there! In fact, Jasmine just invited EVERY SINGLE PRINCESS in the other lands to have tea with her. I'm sure a dark, brooding lady like yourself would love it!"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "Have your fun now, Genie. You haven't the faintest idea whom you're dealing with."

"I think you have no idea whom _you're_ dealing with, lady," Genie responded, his arms folded.

Maleficent crashed her staff to the ground once more, and the cast found themselves in the main hall in the palace.

"Ah, a perfect place to have tea!" Maleficent said brightly. "And to destroy utterly from the inside!"

"Well, there's your tea party," Flora said. "Have fun, Mally!"

"Do _not_ call me that!" Maleficent angrily snapped.

"I should go too," said Aurora. "I am a princess after all." Aurora began to make her way over to the table and greeted the other princesses with a smile. She sat herself down with the host of the party.

Maleficent glided over to the table surrounded by laughing princesses who seemed to very much be enjoying themselves. The princesses suddenly became very quiet and turned to the dark horned woman coming towards them. Jasmine gasped in fright.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked. "I did not invite _you_ to my party!"

"Yeah," agreed Elsa. "You're not even a princess."

"And you aren't either," Maleficent said to Elsa. "If I recall, you're Elsa, _Queen_ of Arendelle. Now, if you don't mind, I've been dared to have tea with all of you... wonderful people."

Those wonderful people include Maleficent, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, Belle, Tiana, Ariel, and some other ones even Maleficent didn't recognize.

The tea party became silent. The princesses, queen and Maleficent all awkwardly picked at their biscuits and took casual sips of their tea. Sometimes a princess would stare in Maleficent's direction. One scowl from the dark fairy sent that princess staring back at her tea cup. Snow White never again made eye contact with Maleficent.

"We'll catch up to you later," Flora shouted over to the table. "We're going to have fun with GENIE!" The rest of the cast disappeared in a shower of red sparkles.

"The next is from ParallelDimension75

_Maleficent, what do you eat? Do you even eat anything at ALL?_

_Goons, since my previous question got dodged, a revision; why are you with Maleficent in the FIRST PLACE?"_

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I eat the souls of my enemies."

The goons all turned pale at their question. "!"

"Answer it and you'll all be dead," Maleficent warned, glaring with such burning hatred at her minions that they all shrank away from her.

"The next is from Hylian Mage

_Phillip, I challenge you to a duel!_

Phillip raised an eyebrow before drawing his sword. "You're on!"

"No, not that kind of duel," Yugi from Yu-gi-oh! appeared. "Here Phillip! Mr. Hylian Magician, sir! Try these decks on for size!"

Both competitors stared at the decks.

"How are we supposed to duel with cards?" Phillip asked.

"Like this!" Hylian Mage exclaimed. "I choose you Link!"

A dorky elf-like creature appeared holding a sword and shield.

"Well, I choose..." Phillip said searching through his deck, "Magnemite!"

"Link! Use Slash!" Hylain Mage said.

"Counter it with a thunderbolt, Magnemite!" shouted Phillip.

Electricity shot out at Link, touching the tip of his sword, painfully electrocuting him. "AaaahhaaaaHhhh!" cried Link as a few hearts above him puttered out. One heart remained.

"Magnemite," Phillip said as he read over the card, "use Zap Cannon!"

"Link! Get up! Beat Magnemite!" Hylian Mage said. Unfortunately Link seemed too tired to get back up. He leaned on his sword, smoke billowing from his tattered clothes. "Ahhaaahhha!" he cried out as the ball of electricity made contact, electrocuting him even more, taking his last heart away. Gradually Link disappeared from existence.

"Well, looks like I win!" Phillip said triumphantly.

"I still have five more cards in my hand!" shouted Hylian Mage. "Let us continue, Phillip!"

"I concur! I choose you Voldemort!" cried Phillip. "Use Abra Kadabra!"

Two pokemon appeared before Voldemort. Abra. And Kadabra.

"Voldemort! Tell those two things to attack Hylian Mage!" shouted Phillip.

"Wait I haven't even chosen my card yet!" Hylian mage frantically searched through his hand and looked up to see Voldemort pulling a rabbit out of a top hat.

"Abra Kadabra!" happily cried the dark wizard, "I make a bunny appear!"

The snake that hung around Voldemort's neck took a strike at the cute, fuzzy creature and then swallowed it in one gulp.

"I choose you, Zeus!"cried Hylian Mage as the god of gods appeared in a flash of bright lightning.

And so they continued to battle with fictional characters (or real characters depending on who you are!). It was an interesting battle to behold.

_Aurora, I dare you to wear a version of Maleficent's outfit for the next three chapters._

Aurora arose and then donned Maleficent's outfit complete with a horned headdress and a magical staff. The orb it housed was constantly changing from pink to blue.

Aurora sighed and returned to her seat at the table. "Are we done here, yet?"

"Not yet," replied Maleficent. "But I shall check on the others to be sure." She waved a hand over her staff and images of the rest of the cast appeared within her orb. Flora and the other fairies were playing water polo with Genie in a desert oasis. Stefan and Hubert were reclining at the shore drinking coconut water. Leah and Phillip were having an in-depth conversation by a palm tree. It was an exuberant sight to behold.

"Flora!" shouted Maleficent. "Are we done here?"

"No, we're not," Flora replied from her wand. "But if we want to stop the chapter here, that's fine with us. We're having fun with Genie."

"I can see that," Maleficent said with disgust. She waved her hand back over her staff returning the orb to its bright green. "Well, I suppose we'll end it here for now."

There was a commotion outside. People were shrieking as a dark cloud blanketed the sky, casting the city into darkness. Aurora and Maleficent got up and peered out one of the windows. Aurora was shocked by what she saw.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is..." Maleficent said.


End file.
